Delena OneOff  Set during 2x22 As I Lay Dying
by Goldie25
Summary: During 2x22, Damon tries to kill himself and Stefan stops him. But what if it was Elena who stopped him instead?


**A.N: Sorry for the very long break. Hopefully I will be writing more stories. I haven't had much time due to exams. :( Anyway, this is just a one-off, so don't expect anything else related to this post :P Reviews will be very helpful :)  
><strong>

I stood by the window, feeling the warm sun on my skin. It's been so long since I've just stopped and actually looked at the sun. I looked down at my hand and slowly took off my ring. The lapis lazuli in the ring looked so beautiful in the sunlight, such a bright royal blue. At that moment, the sun started to burn my skin. I closed my eyes and dropped my ring. I groaned as the pain grew and grew, it almost made me scream out. Then suddenly, I was pushed out of the suns rays and onto the floor. As I hit the floor with a thud, the curtains subsequently closed, blocking out all sunlight. Before I looked up to see who had stopped me from ending my pain, I started to yell at who I thought was either Stefan or Alaric. Why would they stop this? Ending my life now would just make this whole thing easier. Better burning to death then ending out like Rose. I looked up, and saw the one person who I didn't want to see me like this; Elena. After losing both her birth parents and her adoptive parents, along with Jenna, I couldn't tell her that that stupid Lockwood bit me. I don't think she would be able to live her life the same way if she lost someone else, even if she hates me most of the time. I could feel my skin healing now, thankfully. I placed my right back on my finger and stood up. I exchanged a quick glance and started to walk away.

"Why?" Elena asked. I could hear the sorrow and the pain in her voice. Her sweet, sweet voice.

"Because I just felt like making my skin burn, Elena." I kept on walking. I hoped my sarcasm would stop making her ask questions.

She caught up with me and took a hold of my wrist.

"Damon, please. Tell me what's wrong, let me help you." She begged.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were so deep, just like Katherine's. Obviously. How could I tell her in a way that won't break her heart?

I sighed and pulled up my sleeve, showing her the wound that, sadly, did not heal with my other wounds. Elena stared at it for a few moments, then she realized what it was. I pained my heart to see her holding back her tears.

"Don't cry over me, Elena." I said quietly. "I don't need your pity."

Elena shallowed and looked up at me. From what it looked like, she was searching my face, God knows what she was looking for.

"Does Stefan know?"

"Yes, and Saint Stefan is also trying to find a cure that doesn't exist."

"You don't know that there isn't a cure." She shallowed again, fighting back her tears.

"Yes I do, Elena. And do you know what else I know? I know that letting myself burn in the sun is better than suffering the same fate that Rose did, and knowing you, you'll still be around when I go crazy and try to kill you."

I pulled my wrist out of her grasp and pulled my sleeve back down.

"I know how you feel Damon. I know that you don't want to let people in because you're afraid to lose them."

"No Elena, you don't know how I feel. All your life you've had people around you. Jeremy, Jenna, Matt, Blondie, Bonnie, Stefan. Hell, even your Uncle John. You haven't lost people the way I have. You haven't been hurt like I have. Did you know that both my Mother and Father died because of Stefan? Did you also know that I 'lost' him the moment he became the ripper that he was back in the 20s? Katherine also hurt me, probably the most. She compelled me to love her and made me believe that she died in the church. Then, after all those years that she wasn't down in that stupid tomb, she didn't come to see me. You don't know how it feels for the person that you love so much, to deceive you and even after everything, rubs it into your face that they only loved your brother."

I sighed. "You don't know how I feel, you just don't." I walked out of the room, ignoring Elena's pleas for me to come back, ignoring her now falling tears. I needed to get out of here. Elena would be the death of me. Besides, she's better off with Stefan, always has been, always will.


End file.
